


【Hannigram】梗 （凶手拔X辩护律师杯）（这是一个类似一级恐惧那样的梗）（有肉）

by nyphadora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora





	【Hannigram】梗 （凶手拔X辩护律师杯）（这是一个类似一级恐惧那样的梗）（有肉）

“我们合作非常愉快，十分感谢你对我的帮助，感激不尽。”换下了囚服的汉尼拔又恢复了彬彬有礼的派头，丝质宽领带搭配深粉衬衣，这身打扮巧妙的中和了他身上从头到脚散发着的侵略性气息，他漫不经心的坐在自己诊疗室休息室的布面沙发上，神情里有些雅皮士的味道。

威尔对此很不感冒，但这是一个成功完成的任务，他很高兴，不想给这个身份体面的有钱客户留下坏印象，因此他只是放下了手里的威士忌杯子，保持礼貌的微笑，甚至点点头。

“在告别之前，我想和你谈谈这个，威尔。”

“我只是觉得应该给你一个交代，毕竟你置身其中这么久。”汉尼拔瞟了一眼威尔好奇的眼神，打开袋子，拿出了检方一直寻找的东西，套索和切开人体的厨刀。

凶器，那证据终于闪闪发亮的暴露在他眼前，一切真相大白。

他用高超的心理暗示和熟练的藏匿技巧，成功瞒天过海，根据“一罪不两罚”原则，威尔和检方甚至不能重新对他提起诉讼。

威尔骇然的睁大了双眼，那灰绿的眼瞳中映出汉尼拔微微得意的笑容。是他违背了他入职那天发下的誓言，是他，帮助这个杀人凶手逃出生天。

他跳了起来，猛地后退了一步，好像被烫伤了，疼痛难忍一样：“你对我撒谎！你怎么能••••？！你怎么敢？！•••”

无形的压力从他的上方倾泻而下，让他因为震惊而僵硬的身体几乎无法站直，汉尼拔抬起双手比了一下，做出一个“冷静”的姿势，他的指尖在休息室的昏黄灯光里反射着一点光芒。

“在一片混乱之中，我给了你一个机会和我站在一起，和胜利站在一起，这对你我来说都是最好的。”

汉尼拔深色的眼睛里没有光，阴沉的看着他，嘴角却有微笑“做我的律师，为我辩护，你完成了一个几乎不可能赢得案子，你出名了，所有人都知道巴尔的摩年轻的律师助理威尔•格雷厄姆，很快会有更好的事务所猎头和你联络••••••你的房贷，医疗保险，信用卡还款这些琐碎的东西很快会迎刃而解，你将再也不是那个为助学贷款发愁的乡下小子了。孩子，你前途远大。”

他的眼睛盯死了威尔，目光如同冰镐一样几乎将他击穿，修长手指却在一边的木质桌面上轻轻抚摸，手指像舞蹈一样在桌面上滑行，威尔抖了一下，这混蛋一句话直接击中了他，他剥开了他的伪装，正惬意的抚摸着他的痛苦和不堪，那一瞬间，他又被打回那个囊中羞涩，自卑孤僻，担心完不成学业的孤儿的模样。

他知道，莱克特什么都知道，就好像他在那双眼睛里赤身裸体，置身于他翻覆的手掌之下。

那些暗中的心动和怜惜又有什么意义呢？自己从前所见到的那个无害的绅士，他曾经暗中动心的那个温柔渊博的汉尼拔•莱克特，在午后的温暖厨房里和他一起准备晚餐的人，从来不曾存在过。

威尔在自己的盛怒下不假思索的挥出手掌迎面一击，手腕却被更强壮的那个人握住了。

“我想想••••••你是在恼羞成怒吗?为自己当初看走了眼？”

“你不会真的喜欢我吧？”

那人影站起来，只比他高大一点,肩背却强壮很多，握着他的手腕将他推倒在厚重柔软的暗红羊毛地毯上，他的后脑在地上不轻不重的撞了一下，眼前一阵发黑，等他恢复视野，汉尼拔已经出现在他上方，将他两只手的手腕拷紧，正居高临下地看着他。

这不对，他眼中的休息室色调变暗了，手铐扣紧发出的咔哒声变得遥远而陌生，他的心在胸腔里失速的‘砰砰’作响，耳际开始出现高频的声响。

“你对我下药？••••••你在威士忌里放了什么••••••”威尔下意识挣动双手，汉尼拔把手铐用锁链栓紧，另一头绑在壁炉边的一个黄铜把手上，现在他双手被制，神志半清，毫无反抗的余地，稍动一下就一阵眩晕。

“别害怕，这对你无害，只是一点能让你更坦诚的东西”汉尼拔的轮廓有些模糊，身周笼罩着一层奇怪的黑色烟雾，他不紧不慢的把鞋脱在一旁，正松开手腕上衬衫的纽扣“有时候语言对沟通毫无益处，反而会让参与者陷入进退两难的境地。不管信与不信，对话里欲盖弥彰的成分都会影响我所做的决定，和像你这样的律师谈话尤其如此。”

他现在趴跪在威尔身体上方，正用手背虚虚抚过面前眼帘半合的年轻人的面部轮廓，在药物的作用下他浑身发热，呼吸钝重，汗滴沿着被自己打开的领口流向地面，他害怕自己会沿着前几个受害人的命运前行，作为尸体被运出这个房间，瞳仁却不能像平常人害怕时一样缩小，而是在灰绿色的瞳孔里膨胀成一个小小的圆形。

汉尼拔凑近那张苍白的面孔“我很希望我们的友谊能继续下去，但看来已经不可能了。”

“友谊之光一万年也不会笼罩我们两个！”

“是吗？”汉尼拔的面孔凑得越来越近，威尔可以看到他微笑下隐隐若现的锋利白牙，离他越来越近，就像要从他脸上咬下一块肉一样，他躲了一下，汉尼拔的笑容更明显了。

下一秒，威尔衬衫的前襟被彻底撕开，有力的手掌按在他胸膛上摩挲，威尔没有让惊诧的表情浮现在脸上，只是直视着那一半隐藏在阴影中的面孔嘲笑道“这就是目的？你想把我弄上床多久了？”

“这不是我的目的，是你的。”

那张因为剥开衬衫而远离的面孔猛然贴近，威尔的下颌被用力抬起，贴上了对方的皮肤，炽热柔软的口舌和气息夺取了他的口腔。

“！”

火热柔软的唇舌挑逗着他，占据他口内每一寸地方，先是轻柔的挑逗，然后挑逗骤然变成暴风骤雨般的狂吻，威尔心脏狂跳，口腔内部都随之猛烈震颤。从心口一直沿着食道往上到达喉咙都被一种高热的麻痹占据。属于汉尼拔的味道，霸道的侵占着他，一点一点，摧枯拉朽般肆意毁坏他的意识。

那手掌在他裸露的身体上游走，一点一点挪到了臀部和大腿，威尔惊慌的睁大了双眼。

“不••••••不行!”

“可是你的身体不是这么说的，你很享受呢，威尔，我明明是在按照你的意志行事。”那双温柔又残酷的手一边握住他的要害缓缓揉弄，不时试探似的用修剪整齐的指甲戳一戳铃口，那半勃的器官在他手里渐渐抬头。威尔的双腿发软，挣扎渐渐停下来。

“你已经完全湿了。”

汉尼拔松口，耳朵无疑是威尔的敏感区，衔住他的耳垂细细的舔舐的时候，威尔对他湿热的声音毫无抗拒的能力。他面前这个双腿微微张开的青年，满面潮红的沉溺于欲望，同  
时又一脸嫌恶的自我厌恶的模样很有趣，他一边粗鲁的拒绝，一边把可口的身体送到自己的手中以供采撷。

威尔窘迫的看着他，光看脸上那委屈的表情完全看不出他完全苏醒正在他手中微微跳动的下体，他在遏制自己的喘息声，可是汹涌的血液完全涌向下体和面孔，除了那熟练的手带给他的快感之外他的思维完全断档，脑中只有电流在四下逃窜。

不行，他无法控制自己，他摆动腰腹迎合着那只手，然后在手中喘息着达到了高潮。

“威尔，威尔，你甚至都没努力去遮掩自己的欲望，我看着你的时候时常想，如果把你扔到床上，你会怎样呻吟喘息，用怎样的声音叫出我的名字。”

威尔闭上双眼转向一旁，汉尼拔毫不怀疑如果他的双手可以动，会马上掩住耳朵拒绝听他淫靡的低语，可他现在被牢牢的铐在地上，不得不听清自己所说的每一句话。

“可是你如今表现得更饥渴呢，真是令我惊喜。”

他的手顺着威尔的大腿内侧向上抚摸，顺手扯下了最后一条白色棉质内裤。真是漂亮的身体，肌肉绷紧，随着他的轻抚微微颤动，仿佛已经在刚才的释放中损耗了大量的精力，正在紧张的微微发抖，他清楚的知道自己将被如何对待，并对此忐忑不安。

“啊！••••••滚，滚开！”

汉尼拔强硬的前压他的膝部，，强迫他露出最羞耻的地方，他的手指沾着威尔自己刚刚射出的体液，还有一点冰冷湿滑的润滑剂，毫不留情的缓缓推进他的身体，坚定而不容拒绝，不论他怎么挣扎，都没有放慢那根手指的速度，直到它完全没入威尔的身体。

“真的不要?感觉到了吗，你里面在吸吮我的手指呢。”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！不要再说了！”

不是很疼痛，但这感觉太令人不适，那手指灵活修长，威尔见过它在琴键上跃动的样子，也知道那手指怎样杀死一连串受害者，现在它正沿着他的肠壁在里面缓缓弯曲挂搔，寻找着他的敏感点。肠壁因为这不速之客的出现争先恐后的蠕动排挤着，想把这个入侵者弄出去，却意外的取悦了那根手指，让它毫不费力的进得更深入。

“唔••••••”他的内里剧烈收缩着，那手指如同主人一般机敏而狡黠，无视他的反抗不断向目标进犯。威尔的小腹随着戳弄泛酸，剧烈的快感如同海底的气泡浮上水面一样蒸腾翻涌，让他双眼泛红，现在他看上去近乎哭泣了，一副被欺负得悲惨的样子。

汉尼拔解开了腰带，那层高级布料裹着腰带扣沉闷的落在地上，威尔的腰腿被一双还带着润滑液湿意的手固定住，有什么东西磨蹭戳弄着他的臀缝和小腹，汉尼拔的呼吸声第一次开始起伏，虽然知道逃不掉了，但威尔还是不顾一切的想要挣扎逃跑。

圆钝的前端破开那层已经被开掘柔软的洞口开始向内部深入，威尔沙哑的呻吟出声，他的膝弯已经被拉高到极限，完全靠腰背来支撑上方那个人压迫的力量，然而最可怕的还是缓缓进入他身体的东西，那坚硬的滚烫物体正压迫着他的呼吸，像有意识的活物一样，不断向前滑动，滑动，仿佛那不是威尔的什么器官，而是它安居沉睡的一个柔软温暖的洞穴而已。

汉尼拔毫不顾忌威尔的恐惧，一直入到最深处，到不能继续推进为止。太深了，仅仅是那东西的存在都是疼痛的，好像一根楔子将他从内而外钉穿，从私密的地方，用私密的方式将他破成两半。

“威尔？”汉尼拔的声音也已沙哑，低低的在他耳边呢喃。

威尔的眼睛无意识的看着他，他完全失神，花了几秒钟才听清他在说什么。

“知道吗，当你信誓旦旦要为那几个可怜的蠹虫找到凶手的时候，我就想这么做了。”

“你••••••啊！”当威尔业已迟钝的大脑终于消化了这句话的含义，他大怒的惊呼出声，而这义愤填膺的表情正是汉尼拔想看到的，他愉快而惬意的颠动起来，在这个正义的年轻人股间肆意进出，那连接在一起的地方发出肉体撞击的湿润声响，持久而深入的摆动让本该出口的指控变成了略带呜咽的柔软呻吟。

 

不知道做了多久，到最后他们两个都失去了时间的概念，威尔清醒过来的时候窗外已是一片漆黑，汉尼拔将他抱到了自己那张钴蓝色的大床上，他把自己从枕头里拔出来，手腕间的金属手铐换成了锁链，冰凉的叮叮作响。他一动，从腰椎到肩膀就发出一阵脆响。蓄积的液体从酸痛的里面流出来，湿热的小小一滩，将床单染成了深色。

威尔将牙齿咬的格格响，刚想拿锁链泄愤，就听到了背后的声音。

“答应我别犯傻，我就打开锁链让你自由一会。”

“我要回家。”

“你的衣服••••••你现在的情况恐怕没办法回去••••••”

“我要报警！你非法限制他人行动！”他狂怒的声音让汉尼拔沉默了一瞬，随即便从背后搂住那满是红痕的腰肢，打断他无力的攻击，他的手指毫不费力的深入那湿润红肿的洞穴里，在威尔的怒气中旋转扣挖，从最深处带出一点液体，晶亮粘滑。

他在威尔面前晃了晃手指“睁眼就不认人了，格雷厄姆先生，你身上不是还流着我的东西么？”

随即他躲过暴跳如雷的卷发青年扔过来的一个枕头，转身回到厨房准备宵夜去了。


End file.
